Perfection
by embracetheweird16
Summary: This was the Hyuga doll. This was Hinata Hyuga. He remembered her now. The way she moved nothing like the way she was all those years ago. This was not a human before him. Humans were flawed. She was an angel, she was perfection. She was his.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Prologue

Summer air filled of the Uchiha compound, flowers bloomed prettily, trees grew tall and proud. Rejuvenated after the long winter, the vegetable garden flourished nicely, the tomatoes firm and red. It had been years since the compound had looked this way, but thanks to a young woman the compound was restored to its former self. The woman sat before the small elegant Koi pond delicate fingers making ripples in the water ignoring the presence in the distance. A sigh escaped her pink lips as she heard the shuffling of feet behind stop, and the owner of said feet plop next to her.

"What's wrong Hina-hime?" asked the concerned voice of her fiancé, as he kissed her neck gently.

Suppressing what emotion arose she cleared her throat. Now she needed courage. She needed strength. "We n-need to c-c-call off the e-engagement." she stuttered her eyes found the stone based of the pond in milliseconds.

"And why is that?" he asked coldly, forcing her eyes to meet his by cupping her chin roughly.

"Y-You d-don't l-l-l-love m-me Sasuke-k-kun" she said boldly jumping out of his grasp, stepping backwards.

His eyes darkened at the accusation."I do." he said walking towards her.

Hinata's courage dwindled but she no longer believed a word that he said. "P-P-Please let me go." she pleaded looking at his handsome pale face, the face of a psychopath.

"Never, Hina-hime." he told her backing her against the tree. Sasuke leaned downwards and kissed her neck. "You're mine." he whispered, she shouldn't have let it came to this; she should have ran when she had the chance.

**I**

The house was in disarray or at least the Hyuga version of it. Hushed whispers and murmurs filled it and anxiety that made the young heiress's stomach do flips and flops. Her dark indigo hair was pinned up with a sliver comb. She was by no means unattractive but her beauty was not one that screamed out at you like her friends, it was subtle hence much more delicate. Her ivory skin that made the dark kimono stand out was flawless and smooth. Some people, from the lower branches, were even afraid to touch her.

Hinata Hyuga was the clan's porcelain doll not to be touched not to be harmed. Once years ago when she was only a child and the only daughter her mother used to be that. The clan's doll but after her mother's demise in child birth she had to take that place as the clan prize possession. Before she hadn't realized how shallow and narrow minded her clan was. That was when she was a child and knew no better. This-what they were doing to her now they had done to numerous other girls in their clan before and they would do it again.

Even the clan doll was not being spared to love on her own. She glanced at her reflection in the long iron framed mirror in her bedroom. The servants had dressed her well; she looked indeed like what they wanted her to be. The perfect Hyuga idol, to doll to be shipped off to whichever recent clan needed a wife for their son.

Though she already knew who they have chosen for her, it was decided from birth. Young girls were bred and trained to make suitable wives for shinobi. It was the purpose for women like her, women who were not fit for the fight or allowed to, they were turned into wives and trained to be mothers. It was a grim life but it was her only one.

Cocking her head to the side she touched the expensive material of the dark blue kimono. She looked beautiful. It amazed her how they made her look nothing like herself. She didn't even look human, she looked _too_ perfect. Hinata's ideals of beauty differed from her clan's. They thought that in order to be beautiful you had to dress expensive, wear make-up and go all out. She appreciated beauty, like her mother did. A rose in its simplicity was beautiful and because it had a flaw. It had thorns, it was still beautiful.

Setting her mouth in a thin line she gathered the skirt of her kimono up, revealing her _geta_ but still hiding the kunai her cousin gave her when they were twelve in her thigh. Now wasn't the time for her to run, after the party she would. When everyone is so consumed with each other she'd slip out and make her escape.

This future may have been enough for her mother and the women before her but it wasn't enough for her. She'd get out before it was too late and she was sent off with her new husband. She'd escape.

Sasuke Uchiha hated the parties. Especially when he had to attend them, his yukata was uncomfortably hot though he felt the cool night breeze on his handsome face. His dark hair fell to his face ever so often, he regretted growing it out at times it reminded him of his brother's but maybe it was his way of remembering him. Itachi was probably laughing at him somewhere in the afterlife. His little brother dressed up to go for his supposed wife. A woman he had no recollection of ever seeing in his life but probably did. Most likely years ago when his parents were alive, it was a regular practice for clans to auction off their daughters to the most prestigious or wealthy clan.

He was the only plausible choice in Konoha.

Folding his arms he leaned against the cold wall of the well decorated ball room that was ten times the size of his best friend's apartment. All of this for the engagement, all of this for a girl. Hiding his disgust with a cup of sake, Sasuke could think of better ways to spend his time than this.

All of this could have been avoided but that would be too easy for the Hyuga, too simple for the second most powerful clan in the village. They could have handed the girl over to him and did a small ceremony. Shaking his head he wondered if the girl knew that she was being shipped off to marry Konoha's most ruthless and coldblooded killer.

He wondered if she knew that he had killed more people than he could count or cared to remember.

The room silenced and the doors opened slowly, revealing a bunch of young girls who belonged to the lower branches with bandages wrapped around their foreheads concealing the curse mark. The cup fell to the polished floor.

Empty, it echoed but no one heard in the iron tight silence.

The Hyuga's famed porcelain doll had graced them with her perfection.

She was _perfection_.

Her pale skin glowed under her seemingly heavy dark kimono and her dark hair pulled away from her heart shaped faced, large innocent lavender eyes staring back the world. Like an owl. Angelic was a word that could be used to describe her as she moved amongst them. The prize of her clan for a reason that now was apparent to him and she would be his.

Narrowing his eyes he watched how the material moved against her lithe form, she was graceful as well. An easy smile on her face as she did so, she was careless beautiful it made him almost cringe. No one was that wonderful.

This was the Hyuga doll.

This was Hinata Hyuga.

He remembered her now. The way she moved nothing like the way she was all those years ago. This was not a human before him. Humans were flawed. She was an angel, she was perfection. She was _his_.

Sasuke grinned before walking through the crowd to meet her.

This party wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Updated because the response was completely unexpected! Thank you so much, please don't hesitate to review and share your thoughts.

**II**

_It had been close to his fifth birthday. That day his mother had him dress in formal clothes and combed his dark hair, faintly the scent of her vanilla wash blanked over him as he stuck to her side when they entered the Hyuga compound, it was large almost as big as the Uchiha compound it was intimidating even. Sasuke had clutched the skirt of his mother's kimono wide dark eyes darting around as the waited to be invited in, the soft long finger's of his mother's hand had ran themselves through his hair. Ruining the perfect combed style it was in before. _

_He hadn't minded it too much. His okaa-san was just being kind. _

_Looking up at her he saw her wide smile as it spread across her round pale face, hooded by her long dark hair that fell as tumbles. It had been shorter but she grew it out. He always loved her hair grown out. _

"_Everything is alright, Sasu-kun. We're here to meet your bride." She teased. _

_Being a four year old boy he sneered and buried his face in the silk material of the kimono. Inhaling the scentless garment, girls were not the most pleasant thing in his young immature mind. _

_Except for his okaa-san, she was __**perfect**__ but sadly for him there was no girl like his okaa-san. _

_The door opened, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at what was ahead. No one could be as __**perfect**__ as his okaa-san. _

_No one._

* * *

It was a forgotten memory that hadn't even itched his subconscious all these year but somehow seeing her again brought that out. Hinata had grown up to become a stunning woman. Though he wasn't sure the word stunning would suffice. The room had been captivated by her; even the shinobi like him that were trained to hide their emotions looked entranced. Flickers of emotions like lust and adulation crossed their faces.

Looks that he would proudly wipe off with his katana, after her descent he saw her weave into the crowd as if to hide herself by mingling with the invitees it was a shame that she would seek to do such a thing, something like that shouldn't be hidden.

At least from him anyway, he shifted his weight to his left side leaning against a pillar as he stared shamelessly.

Standing with appropriate posture with her back arched and arms in front, she kept her head bowed mostly. Shying away from what attention she received. A blush spread from her cheeks to her neck, the dark kimono hiding where else it might have reached. The few times her head rose, he couldn't help but stare at her eyes. They weren't emotionless like the rest. They weren't as unreceptive as the rest, they were vulnerable.

It reminded him of a small animal, weak almost but it held something else something even he, as a trained ANBU, could not pick up and that worried him.

What could the doll be hiding?

Surely nothing too grave, after all she was raised in the Hyuga compound her whole life and not allowed outside contact after her mother passed. Maybe it was a secret. Perhaps the little doll knew something she wasn't supposed to? No, he thought shaking his head.

The Hyuga were too much of stuck-up assholes to allow what they call an _unworthy_ (because she was not nin, but just a prize possession to be kept until her husband swooped her away) to know something of importance; he wondered if she even knew how to fight.

He'd teach her maybe when he took her to his compound after the marriage. All Uchiha women knew how to fight even those that were married in. She would be no exception. The thought of her fighting or getting harmed made him upset for a reason that was beyond him.

Sasuke shook it off.

Maybe she would be an exception to the old rule; then again he needed her healthy and fighting made you stronger so she would have to fight to get his children. The doll would have to learn to throw a decent punch. He gave a half smile at the idea of her fighting; she looked too weak to fight. She'd grow strong though. Everyone has to, because life is for the strong not the weak.

Hinata moved away from the older clan member she was speaking to and turned to another, a woman who was not of the clan with long dark hair and red eyes. A shinobi he remembered from his days at the academy, the two looked close. They moved and talked together like they knew each other for years.

He cocked his head to side wondering how they knew each other. His doll had spent almost her entire life caged in the confines of the compound and as far as he knew Kureani Yuhi was not a long lost red eyed clan member or a clan member's lover to the best of his knowledge.

He watched her for what felt like seconds but what was really over an hour. The party died down, less people were there but it was still packed. They were waiting to see the tow together but somehow he hadn't wanted to move he wanted to stay and watch her forever. Not touched by his darkness, still pure.

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke suppressed the childish urge to roll his onyx eyes and settled for a scowl instead. He turned his head to the side, tearing his eyes reluctantly away from Hinata to view Neji Hyuga, the clan's prodigy looking at him with those same blank eyes and stoic face.

He wondered if when the Hyugas made love if they even gave a look of pleasure or a murmur.

He huffed. Of course they didn't, he glanced back at Hinata, observing her as she giggled with a dark blush on her cheeks as her mouth opened in a fit of gleefully sounds. He couldn't wait to see if she did. Sasuke glanced back at Neji with an equally blank expression a blink away from irritation.

"Hyuga." Sasuke spat.

Neji looked unmoved his tone, arms folded behind his back. "I saw that sick look in your eye when you saw _her_."

Sasuke smirked, sipping his sake. "She's going to be mine soon. So I don't see how the look has anything to do with you."

Neji's left eye twitched and Sasuke found it amusing how easy it was to fuck with him.

"I know about men like you, Uchiha." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, not looking away from the male Hyuga wondering where he was taking it, listening carefully.

"Creeps who think they own the world and can have anything. You treat people like possessions, like they should be pocketed and locked away. Men like you like to keep their _possessions_ locked away. They think no one else deserves them that no one should be allowed to even breathe in their direction. Men like you are dangerous." He continued, walking closer to Sasuke, who listened intently. He forgot that Neji along with being a powerful opponent was intelligent. So much so that he was almost considered by the Hokage to deal with the most lethal and dangerous killers not the ones hired to kill but the ones who did it because they liked the color of blood.

He stood stiffer. The Hyuga couldn't intimidate him, at this point in time nothing really could. "If I didn't know any better, Hyuga, I'd think you didn't want me to marry your cousin."

This time the Hyuga shocked him by giving him a smile and walking away. Sasuke clenched his fists before relaxing his hands and looking back out for his doll.

Only to find that she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

There was something that had always been something peaceful about the garden. It provided serenity and privacy she usually didn't get as the Hyuga doll. The bench beneath the sakura tree her favourite aspect. There she got a good view of the koi fish in the pond and listened to the soft sound of the water running from the little waterfall into the pond. It was also what she thought was the most colorful part of the compound. The ginkgo trees surrounded it and the sakura trees along with the lilacs, jasmines, roses and numerous other floras that were planted there. It was beautiful.

This was _perfection_.

Closing her eyes, she let her hair down, allowing the dark curls to tumble to her shoulders. She moaned at the relief of not having her long hair up or the heavy comb in it. Now she only wishes she could untie her kimono and wear one of the simple dresses from town. It would appear that she unlike the rest of her clan preferred comfort over flaunting their wealth.

Taking off her geta she threw it aside, two or three feet away from where she sat. The socks pulled off shortly after. Revealing her small feet, a groan slipped from her lips as her feet planted on the cool grass.

Resting her elbows on the back of the bench, she leaned her head back. Letting the pink petals fall like kisses to her face. A smile graced her lips. If she wanted she could run now but it wouldn't make sense. The guards were at every corner and would catch her before she even had the chance.

Tonight she had caught a glimpse of her husband to be.

The man they had trained her love and who they expected her to marry. To hell with who she wanted to wed. Sasuke Uchiha would be her husband because that was the agreement of the clans. That was what was planned and what was set in stone by the council members.

She frowned.

Was she not allowed to even know the man she would marry? How could she not be allowed the human right of finding love and marrying? No, she wasn't a shinobi hence she was lesser therefore not worthy of it. Hinata would have cried if she had any more tears left.

Instead she crossed her legs and let the petals fall. They would be her tears instead. Licking her lips, she tasted the bitter red lipstick and the melon lip gloss that made her lips shine. A cool breeze rolled over her skin.

She mused over her would be husband. He was handsome, tall and lean. Attractive to most women but she didn't want a husband just for his looks. The servants and her younger sister had raved about his strength, one of the most in Konoha. An elite ANBU but she saw it as him being nothing more than a skilled murderer.

Hinata shook her head, making the petals fall down to the grass and off her face and out of her hair. She of all people should now that shinobi weren't like that; they weren't these stone cold killers her maid had spewed about. Not all of them anyway.

"Good evening, Hinata-hime." She jerked out of her seat. Standing bare foot on the grass, staring wide eyed at the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

It belonged to a handsome face that had not moments ago plagued her thoughts. She blushed and looked down at her toes.

"Uchiha-san." She said without a stammer but in a small voice.

If her father could see her now he would have given her a harsh slap for not carrying herself like the Hyuga doll. Barefoot with her hair in a loose common style and her kimono slackened. He would have hit her ribs and told her if she wanted to be a common whore she should have left the clan. She hurried retied her obi and slipped on her _geta_ without the long white socks. Running her fingers through her long tresses she ignored the burning gaze of her fiancé.

The silence felt heavy and she refused to meet his gaze, to look into those empty black eyes. "What are you doing away from your party, Ningyō?" he asked kindly, a tone she knew he most likely did not use often.

She fidgeted with a small nervous smile realizing he was going closer to her. "I-I w-wasn't aware, t-that they noticed me missing."

He didn't answer right away; Hinata couldn't help but stare at his features in the dim light of the garden. He truly was handsome in a polished way unexpected from that of a warrior. It made her speculate what he was like in the midst of a battle.

For some reason she knew he wasn't as clam and polite then. Definitely not as charming.

"I did."

Hinata blushed, looking up at his through long eyelashes. Sasuke Uchiha was a tall man, not large but lean but with board shoulders, he made her anxious. Like a rabbit trapped by a wolf in the wild. She trembled, her heart beating faster as the wolf's hand touched her hair, the tip of his finger in the midst of her thick hair pulling out a pink petal.

He flicked the petal away and she continued to stare up at him. His dark yukata brushed her kimono and she moved closer to him. Something invited her and pulled her closer for some reason. Yet she kept a distance, her mind more powerful than instinct. Hinata pressed a hand on the trunk of the sakura tree. The wood rough against her delicate hand, she continued to stare at him and he did the same to her. They were both memorizing each other's features. Hinata felt strangely self-conscious.

Sasuke pressed a hand on the trunk beside her head; her eyes glanced at the hand before going back to him. This time his eyes revealed an emotion she least expected and knew of the less.

_Lust_.

The thought made her blood pump faster and her cheeks grew warm. He bowed his head to her own, his face a bit crazed but she ignored it. The place was dark. It was a wondered she saw his face at all, the look could have been the shadows or her imagination.

His lips touched her forehead, then her lips. It felt strangely good but it was a kiss from a man she barely knew, her supposed fiancé albeit but such physical contact was frowned upon. He licked her lower lip and she almost squealed, her own hand on his chest which felt hard even beneath the yukata. He pulled away, jumping at least ten feet from her. Now she couldn't see his face. A face she had just started to like to see.

"Time to get back to you party, Ningyō." Sasuke offered a hand. She smiled at the gesture, shivering with a new unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

A kiss, she could remember the last time someone had given her a token of affection like that. If anyone except her mother ever did. Tentatively she walked up to him and accepted the hand and together they re-entered to party with a pair of eyes watching them warily.

* * *

Ningyo- means doll.

Geta- japanese shoe that resembles clogs.

Yukata- japanese garment similar to kimono.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata ducked her head and looked down at her hand in Sasuke's as he led her into the party the sound of the band now no longer outweighed by that of the invitees. The hushed whispers and murmurs enough to send any sane person mad. Struggling almost to keep with Sasuke's steps, his long legs making longer strides her shorter ones began to burn slightly. Blinking rapidly she tugged his hand making look down at her with a questioning expression. She nibbled her lower lip and her thick eyelashes fluttered.

"C-Could you please slow down, Uchiha-san?" He looked her for a second longer before grumbling out a reply and looking ahead.

"Hn,"

She gave him a small smile and she swore she saw his lips quirk upwards. Maybe it was the light of the lanterns that hung of the ceiling. Clinging to him like a child she let him maneuver her through the crowd and pass her cousin who watched her with a blank gaze. It wasn't unusual.

The Hyuga she was quiet sure had mastered the art of the blank stare. Emotion was weakness but strength was power. Power was something she had none of; not being allowed to train as a kunicohi robbed her of any possible power it was how the council and her father wanted their precious Hyuga Doll. Powerless hence unable to fight and escape the confines of the compound, the very compound she had not been allowed to leave for almost sixteen years. She knew the date because it was when her mother died. Hinako Hyuga was a beautiful woman. Long dark hair, slender and pale skin like the moon with lips like rose petals, even now she recalled those lips pressed against her forehead in a comforting or congratulatory gesture. She had been a kind woman who was not jaded enough for the clan and thus she was greatly protected as well. Hinata recalled her father's overprotective behavior and borderline psychotic possessiveness with her mother to the point where it was unhealthy.

Her mother had been the first Hyuga Doll and now she was the replacement but the rules were stricter with her, where her mother was allowed to fight for her village she was not. Where her mother was allowed to leave the compound she was not. Where her mother was allowed to marry for love she will not be; though she could possibly learn to love Uchiha-san someday. They stopped moving and her thoughts ceased as well.

Sasuke smirked down at her, his hand features morphed into an amused and forlorn expression. "The party is almost over, Hinata-hime."

And she would have to stay until every last one of them left since she was the star of the party. Her lavender eyes flickered to the watch that was in his pale wrist; it was almost midnight and soon they would want her to sing for them as she usually had to but seeing as this was in honor of Sasuke's and her engagement she would hope not.

"Hai," she mumbled out a response resting her head on his shoulder. She was sleepy and her feet hurt, the kimono too hot making her skin grew pink. Sasuke placed a hand on the small of her back, securing her so she wouldn't fall.

"I hear you double as a song bird for the Hyuga as well." He remarked dark eyes sparing her a quick glance before looking back at the party.

She blushed prettily and secured her hold around his hard arm. It reminded her of Neji's muscular like a man's arm should be. "Hai."

He nodded and cocked his to the side resting it on the pillar. Hinata felt inadequate for some reason, he was at least trying to form a conversation with her and she was responding with one word answers. Licking her lips she opened her mouth to ask him a question only to hear the loud sound of the gong being rung. Her father and other council members stood peering down at the rest of them with a vacant stare. She felt Sasuke cringe; at least it wasn't her alone that thought the dull looks were creepy.

"The Hyuga clan would like to express our gratitude for the guests who spared enough time to be here this evening," her would be husband snorted beside her and she on instinct slapped his forearm; surprising the both of them. "So as it comes to an end, my eldest daughter, Hinata will be sending us off with a song in celebration of this evening and her upcoming nuptials to Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his clan!" He finished with pride, like someone who'd won the prize hog at the Summer Festival (one of the few events they allowed her to leave the compound for) Hinata wondered if Sasuke would like being called a prized Hog. She glanced at her fiancé and his steel like appearance. No he didn't seem like the type who would find it a good comparison.

Gathering up the skirt of her kimono she walked through the parted space of people with Sasuke behind her, hand firmly on her back so that she wouldn't fall down. Strangely enough she felt secure with him nearby; comforted by his presence.

Taking slow steps up, careful with her already sore and aching feet as she walked. Sasuke wrapped his arms tight around her waist and lifted her up to the stage with the musicians. She squeaked with a blush before muttering thanks to him and sitting down with the musicians. Folding her legs in she swayed her head to the familiar rhythm played, one that she had mastered because her maid made her. This was what a lady was supposed to do. Learn songs, sew, dance, cook and know to please their husband.

"My love is a strange man, at most.

My love is a warrior, at least.

My love has dark woven hair

My love has pale skin like the moonlight..." As the lyrics flowed from her lips, in an effortless melodic way she couldn't help but think of Sasuke as they did. The song was from a lover to her lover. They weren't lovers yet; maybe they could be later. Maybe if she didn't run like she and Neji-niisan had planned. Hinata rose her head up from the wooden floor of the stage and looked up at Sasuke who was staring intently at her; specifically at her lips they way they moved as she sang.

For some reason she didn't mind the way he stared.

:::)(:::

Neji crosses his arms tightly looking on at his cousin and the Uchiha who eyed her like some sick possession of his. The idea of her belonging to him made him sick. Hinata deserved someone better; someone who was worthy of every bit of light and perfection she had to offer. His grey eyes watched as her head lulled and her red lips parted and moaned out the lyrics softly as if in the midst of passion. He wondered if she knew how sensual and entrapping she looked when she sang. The prodigy doubted it.

As she swayed slowly and arched her back slightly, the long dark tresses of her hair fell behind her and uncovered her angelic face to the rest of the world. Sharing a sight they did not deserve to see.

The servants had down her face well, painted light make up on it but just enough to enhance her eyes and lips. Just enough to make her look like a true porcelain doll.

The song ended soon and everyone clapped and whistled praises. The Uchiha smiled briefly at Hinata, so quick that a normal man or shinobi may not have seen. Neji was not a normal shinobi.

He hoped that whatever charms her betrothed had used on her hadn't deterred her from their plan from what they were going to do with a smirk or soft touch. Neji shook his head as if in attempt to dispel to idea, his cousin was strong enough to resist it and was strong enough to escape to somewhere better than here. He'd make sure of it and even if she did; he would change her mind or make her escape.

He would get her somewhere safe.

::))((::

Sasuke helped her down just like he helped her up; lifting the almost weightless girl down earning another squeak. He ignored it enjoying whatever excuse he could to hold her, soon he would not need any and the sooner it was the better. A hand on her back he saw across the room the stare of her cousin, the former avenger smirked. Moving closer to Hinata and placing his hand lower down her back right above the curve of her buttocks. Neji remained emotionless only a quirk of his eyebrow and twitch of his jaw which was enough for Sasuke.

As the guests left one by one; leaving a mutter of blessings for their marriage life. Some casting longing looks at Hinata and envious ones at Sasuke. Something he could grow accustomed too.

"Good bye, Kurenai-Senpai." He heard Hinata whisper affectionately to the older woman who smiled softly at her then shoot him a nod. He would have to find out the connection between the two soon enough; because as he recalled Hinata was not allowed to leave the compound unless for village festivals. How did they know each other? Suffocating his curiosity Sasuke gave her a respectful bow and watched as the great Hyuga doors were closed. Leaving no one but him and the Hyugas.

It was not nearly as calming as you would imagine.

The lantern lights were fanned higher and the council members and the clan head approached him. All in their gray yukatas and dull eyes; the only varying aspects were the level of gray hair each had. It reminded him of when they used to go to the academy and the class would say that they were robots; uniform, unthinking and unfeeling.

They had never met Hinata; the doll's whose eyes shined bright in the moonlight or whose skin was as soft as silk and smelt of roses. And they would never meet her; she would go from the Hyuga compound to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke kept his arm around her waist, the girl didn't even tremble anymore she just fell into the hold. Which he was sure was the only thing keeping her from falling asleep on the polished floor.

"Uchiha-San, we have matters to discuss about your upcoming marriage." An old shaky woman croaked, her shoulder slouched in and eyes dropping with wrinkles.

"Hai." He removed his arm from around her waist and she grabbed his arm in a gesture of good-bye, a small smile of her angelic face. Her cousin came and replaced his arm leading her out of the room into which ever part of the house she lived in; it wouldn't be long that she would be there still. Not long at all.

"Let's discuss then."

::))((::

Hinata's head lulled into her cousin's chest before she righted herself; he sighed and picked her up bridal style. She smiled at him sweetly and whispered a drawled thank you. The halls of the main house were silent, it hummed her to sleep but she struggled to stay awake. To show some sort of strength in the face of her cousin who though her to be strong. Men, he had told her, were predators and predators hunted the weak. The fact that she would have to be storm was drilled into her mind by him.

So as he held her close and her head was leaned backwards; long hair brushing against his yukata. He didn't seem to mind and she likes that about him, Neji was always so nice to her, to him she was not simply the Hyuga doll. She was his younger cousin, the one with the pretty lilac eyes.

She paid close attention to his breathing and his heartbeat. The drumming would keep her awake whilst he carried her to her room. A path he would know all too well by now. He pulled her closer, she didn't mind.

Hinata hadn't released her eyes were closed until she opened them to see his face. Handsome and well sculpted, he was attractive but she found herself comparing it to that of Sasuke's. Men were not supposed to be beautiful but she couldn't help but call the two that, they were beautiful in their own way.

Sasuke was dark and seemed to draw you in though most may be too afraid to go near. Like a fallen angel, stunning but clouded with darkness. She had not been afraid to touch though, some reason.

Neji was not meant to be touched, pristine and robotic. Sculpted like deities in the temples, she mused humorlessly that he was like a doll too. She was not afraid to touch him also, not by any means.

Hinata gripped his yukata as he rested her on her feet; they had met her bedroom door. He sighed and kissed her hair, inhaling her lavender scent. Arms around her petite frame; she enjoyed these moments. In all her years of being starved for affection, her cousin was the only one besides her sister to give it to her.

She entered her room, leaving the door open as she entered, not at all surprised at the loud locking of the bolts or the sound of shoes hitting the floor. Hinata had stared at the moonlight through her large window, pass the branches and owls. She felt arms around her, turning around she bowed her head and let herself be pressed close to him. Smelling his soap and sake of the night, he always liked the taste of sake even when they were younger.

He cupped her chin and raised it up to face his own. Long eyelashes fluttered as she observed his brooding face, he was worried. Perhaps he felt her waver on their plan to run? No, at least she hoped not. She wanted to stay and get to know Sasuke, if only for a few weeks until the marriage. It was selfish of her but she hoped he understood that she needed time.

Neji shook his head and pressed his forehead to her, this was how they had learned to speak to each other through the years. He untied her obi and kissed her nose, hand on her hip through the opening of the kimono. Hinata stiffened and turned her head when he went to kiss her.

They couldn't do this, at least not now. Probably never again. He was beginning to see that now; Neji kissed her nose again and exited the room. Leaving her door open so that she could watch his retreating form. She placed her hand over her mouth and screamed; tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed.

She'd just selfishly hurt one of the few people that cared about just for a man she knew almost nothing about. Heaving Hinata went to shut her door loudly before throwing herself on the bed, wishing more than anything she could crush her sprouting feelings for a man she just officially met and runaway with the one she knew all her life.

She just couldn't bring herself to be selfless this time, this time she couldn't sacrifice her happiness and not explore what could be love with her betrothed. Her sobs echoed throughout the entire main house.

::))((::

Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh scent of the midnight air as he walked leisurely towards the Uchiha compound. Not minding the fresh buzz of alcohol in his veins or the faint scent of Hinata on his skin. He even smiled for a few milliseconds between steps as he walked. The meeting with the Hyuga council had been a success, at least for him it was, but he was all that counted.

Himself and having Hinata, the mere idea made him giddy.

He had by some means persuaded them into making her leave to mansion so that she could get acquainted with him, as to make her transition into his clan easy even though his clan only consisted of him. Truthfully he had only wanted to spend time with her away from the vacant gray stares of her clan members.

Sasuke would sleep well that night, thinking of the impending days with his doll alone, yes he couldn't wait for her smile and light be his alone.

He would soon own her perfection and it was positively thrilling to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke trained by himself as usual, early in the morning to get away from Sakura and Naruto. His old teammates that had the tendency to train at their old grounds as well. After he was brought back to the village things had not gone back to the way they were when he was younger; everyone had changed. Even a little, the village hadn't seen him as the last Uchiha anymore he was a traitor though the title never stung him. Naruto was still loud but wore more black than orange and sometimes gazed off too much and a dark look would come on his face; dark words murmured under his breathe then he would go back to normal. Even he seemed matured yet broken.

Sakura was well, different to some extent. Made a medical nin, the last thing he'd expect from someone so harsh and brash with people. (Well just Naruto). Her hair was kept short, she seemed to have grown out with her obsession with him which was welcoming but she still gave him long looks and smiled a little too much at him. They had all changed whether it was for the better or the worst, he could not tell.

Truthfully he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell.

With a final punch of the wooden post he undid the bandages his hands and discarded them before making his way to his apartment, the changes of his comrades for once in a few hours plaguing his mind.

::))((::

She woke up with her eyes sore and her throat dry. Probably from crying all night, licking her lips she passes a hand over her face. On wobbly feet she stood on the cold tatami floor, the glorious kimono she had wore yesterday was on the floor along with her under-dress. Leaving her with nothing but her underwear, she hadn't to time to put on her night-dress last night, all she could do was sob and strip. No matter how squealed strength she still continued to be a weak little doll. Hinata was disgusted and disappointed with herself, all these years fighting against the Hyuga stereotype of being the doll and here she was, crying her senses away.

Neji had thought her better than that.

Wiping her tears she trudged her way to her private bathroom, it was average she suppose at least for Hyuga standards. All the basics; a tub, sink and toilet. In the same bland colors the clan seemed to love, some flowers had been given to her by a branch member in a vase by the sink. The dying lilacs wilted over the hand soap. Dropping withered petals on it.

Hinata turned the faucet on and let the water run for a few seconds before placing her hands underneath it. The sound of the water drowned her thoughts temporarily. Lavender eyes fluttered up at her reflection, she saw black lines down her red cheeks from all the crying she had done.

Shaky hands cupped the water before splashing it on her face, the icy liquid brought her awake. There was no time to cry.

Hyuga do not cry.

Wiping her face clean of grime and make-up, she wondered how she become like this it had been years since she cried but then again it had been years since she felt like the way Sasuke had made her feel. She wasn't sure if she ever felt this way.

The tears, hurting Neji hadn't compared to the way Sasuke made her felt and hoe badly she wanted to explore it.

She turned on the faucet of the bathtub and let it fill up whilst she sat on the edge. Hunched over and not noticing, even through the opened door of the bathroom that someone had entered the room.

::))((::

It was almost lunch when he had arrived at the steps of the Hyuga Main House. Dressed in his regular clothes, a dark blue short with a pair of black pants. He decided not to wear too much of his shinobi gear, except for his kunai strapped at his left thigh. Sasuke ran his fingers through his dark hair and narrowed his eyes at the guards. They were like blank soulless zombies, how on earth was Hinata related to them? He shook his head and walked through the door, expecting to see Hinata waiting for him like council said she would. Imagine his surprise when he saw a mini version of Neji but with distinct feminine features and minus the caged bird seal. She looked at him with the curious eyes of a kitten but he knew she was not nearly as harmless. The girl was his to-be sister-in-law, Hanabi.

Sasuke gave her a blank low and a nod of acknowledgement. The responded with a quick jerk of he head, she seemed cold and hardened. Like a true nin. He wondered if his Hinata would have been like that had she been allowed to be a shinobi if she would have been like that. The idea was impossible to fathom, he simply could not entertain it.

He cleared his throat and asked. "Where's Hinata-hime?"

She smiled but it held no warmth. It was as if she had grown weary of the name, it wouldn't be too long he wanted to say, soon he would have her sister far away from their clan.

"She's getting ready."

He nodded, accepting the answer and soon a thick tense silence fell over them. Then he heard a bell-like charming laughter, then she entered. His prize had arrived, when she entered he saw not her but the person who was next to her making her laugh. He recognized him, a well-known nin who was on the same team as Hanabi, the young ninja who skipped two years into their class.

Kiba Inuzuka.

Sasuke sneered but let it slip when Hinata looked at him.

She wore a knee-length kimono style sundress, that was light blue with a dark blue flower on the edge of it which looked as if it were inching its way up to her thigh. The material was thin and looked expensive. Sasuke would have rolled his eyes if it had not been Hinata wearing it, even with simple dresses the Hyuga wanted to show off their wealth.

The indigo locks that he had dreamed of running his fingers through were down her shoulders, covering her chest all the way to her stomach. He noticed they hadn't caked on as much make-up to hide her natural beauty today, if it was possible she looked even more majestic.

Pride swelled up in him knowing that she was all his and not the dog who was holding her arm.

"Hinata-chan." He greeted with a small bow and smile, the one he reserved only for her.

She smiled at him genuinely as well. A gesture he noticed had even become pained for her to carry out. "Sasuke-kun."

He tried not to grin at the honorific, instead he smiled for a few seconds longer and accepted her arm from the mutt. "Let's go, shall we?"

Hinata blushed prettily, and nodded. Even he could tell she was excited to go outside in the many years she was held in the compound. Trained to be the perfect bride, groomed for him.

"Hai," was her soft reply. They gave their good-byes to the Inuzuka and her sister, leaving the compound with the steely gaze of the guards boring into their backs. Sasuke could care less because today was his own with the most beautiful girl in the village on his arm.

::))((::

Neji laid on his stomach, eyes closed as he listened to the rhythmic breathing of his comrade. She stirred in the sheets and snuggled close to him, today was their day off, they had promised to stay close to each other on this day. Well, she had promised and he listened to her.

It was something he was good at as of late, listening and not responding.

What he had planned for almost three years was on the brink of disappearing. Hinata had succumbed to the charms of the last Uchiha. He catered for that of course, his cousin may have been strong but she wasn't that strong to resist her fiancé. Neji catered for all possible obstacles.

It was for the best of Hinata, for the promise he had made to her when they were younger. When she realized just what she was to the clan.

A bargaining piece.

/::/

_On Sundays no one went to the clan training grounds, they all preferred to go to the dojo or the temple and not work. All but him that is, he would rather come out late where no one could see or do him harm. He was one of the youngest members a prodigal child but that didn't stop some members from resenting him._

_In fact it fueled it so to stay away from harming them or conflict he would go to the training grounds on Sunday. _

_Fifteen years old he stood almost as tall as a man, with his long brown hair tied back and lean muscular shape shown in the training clothes he wore. The black ankle length slacks were loose enough to practice and the sleeve-less shirt allowed for better movement when he practiced. _

_This day, however the grounds weren't as quiet and empty as usual. Today someone was there, he heard the soft sobbing and whimpers, felt the familiar chakra and decided it wasn't a threat. Not even to a fly._

_A younger girl sat on the grass with her face in her hands, petite body rocking with sobs and the pretty yukata she wore soiled by the dirt. Neji sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets before walking up to her. _

_"Hinata-chan?" He called quietly not to alert her yet she jolted up with wide eyes and a trembling bottom lip. Today she probably had training with Yuki, their grandmother who trained Hinata with the proper ways of a lady. _

_She greeted him with a shaky voice with a small smile. _

_Neji squatted beside her on the ground, forgetting the training for the day. "What happened?" _

_Hinata shook her head and opened her mouth only to close it back. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her dampen his shirt with tears. _

_"I'm n-nothing but an object to them aren't I?" She asked but he kept his mouth shut._

_It was the truth. _

_"They will trade me to the highest bidder or whoever will bring the most money into the family, whoever has the most prestige and to hell with whatever I want! To whoever I love!" _

_It was the first time he ever heard her curse, or even hear her this angry before. This anger was just, she had just found out the truth about her existence and it hurt him to hear it. His dear cousin didn't deserve that, she was too kind and too sweet to go through something like that but it was her existence, her curse for being born a woman, a beautiful woman at that and now it would damn her to a loveless marriage when her betrothed came of age. _

_He felt her head raise from his chest, she placed her small hands there, looking up at him angry eyes and a trembling jaw. _

_"Let's run, nii-san. Away from this place, when you're stronger and I'm a woman, before I wed. We'll go far away and change our names, we'll fall in love with who we want and live happily. We may not be rich but we'll have each other and hope. We'll be more there than here, promise me Neji, promise me we'll run." _

_Neji stared at her to see of she was crazy but she wasn't she was serious and perfectly sane. He cracked a small smile and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Fingers brushing against her soft skin, he leaned forward and kissed her like had done many times before and pulled away. _

_"Hai, Hinata-chan, we will."_

/::/

"Neji?" A groggy voice called and he turned around with an easy smile.

The owner of the voice returned it and sat up on the bed, the sheet that covered her feel off revealing love marks all over her abdomen though she didn't mind but instead arched her back and yawned. It was a sight he had come to admire immensely as of late.

"Good Morning, love."

He leaned forward and kissed her, hands ghosting over the marks and curves of her body.

One more thing he hadn't catered for was falling in love, but he would figure that out too, when he got out of bed, much later.


End file.
